Kingdom Souls
by Aoikaze Kiro
Summary: If you thought it all ends with the Heart... you are sadly mistaken. A new chosen one has arrived and now with his old friend caught and returned, nothing is holding him back...
1. Prologue

Yo!! I've seen and read a few crossover fics and I am pretty disappointed with a lot of them. A lot are either rushed or just the same only in the same story. It's nothing original!! Other things that are original sometimes just don't make sense since the author doesn't describe things too well. Some original works are just boring and suck altogether. There are only so many I would like to read again and again. If I could find them… And please people. If you are going to write a story only to stop and leave it, at least have the decency to tell the people reading that you will not write anymore. It's not nice to make people wait for an update that isn't coming.

**READ THIS RIGHT HERE!!!** - Anyways, I didn't just write this to rant, I actually want to give this crossover thing a try and decided why the hell not? This is probably going to suck but I want to do this and if you don't like it, then just leave and don't bother reviewing. Maybe if you have ideas to make it better then it's okay. Just don't diss my writing when you probably aren't doing any better. And if you review anyway, at least make it constructive criticism people, please? This is rated T for language and maybe some sexual references.

This will be a whole new Kingdom Hearts and Naruto Crossover. But it's got a whole new twist to it. Don't think it all stops with only the heart.

* * *

Another Key, A New Door 

He's been having these weird visions for a while now. Sometimes he would dream of this place, other times, it would happen when he's in the middle of training or just talking to people. He was told that he just collapsed out of nowhere by his mentor and the people he's met around the Elemental Nations. He had been traveling for about 2 years now and he'd been making very good progress. They received a letter that Uchiha Sasuke was captured by quite a few ANBU. Apparently he had been training very hard himself and he wasn't too happy about getting caught. Both he and Jiraiya decided to go on with their training in case Orochimaru or Akatsuki decided to show their ugly muzzles. Then they would return and knock some sense into Sasuke.

Things just got weirder for Naruto after an accident where Naruto and Jiraiya were separated during a storm. They were pretty close to a village and were rushing to get there by way of a road along a mountain. They were making pretty good time before the ground below Naruto collapsed and he fell a long way down. Jiraiya actually didn't notice until he tried looking to Naruto to see how he was holding up. Both travelers tried to find each other before the storm got too heavy but they received no such luck.

While Jiraiya was forced to take refuge in a cave a bit out of town, Naruto stumbled around in the forest until he found himself in front of a weird shrine. As he entered the grounds, he felt an awkward sensation like he was walking trough some sort of invisible wall. He continued into the shrine though stayed wary of any enemies or animals that would attack without a second notice.

He opened the doors to the shrine and was assaulted by a bright light that seemed to come from every direction. Naruto stumbled forward and the light seemed to grow in brightness, and then start to fade. The shrine finally came into view and Naruto could see weird pictures on the walls. It held several pictures with a boy in several stages of his life.

At first he was with two other kids around his age. A girl and another boy were there with him. Naruto assumed it was the boy's ninja team but there were no weapons or med-kit pouches on any of them. They were just normal kids. Their choices of clothing were somewhat bizarre from the strange style to the ridiculously large shoes.

The second picture was the same boy but in a weird area filled with darkness. The only light was from the ground on which he stood depicting a woman in a gold dress surrounded by roses. In his hands however was a weird weapon that looked surprisingly like an overly-large key. Surrounding the boy were several creatures that seemed to be made of the darkness itself. They looked like very small children with round yellow eyes and two antennae on top of their heads. Their hands were like claws waiting to dig into the boy.

The next picture was of the boy in a weird town with a dressed up duck and what appeared to be a dog. _'Summon creatures I guess…'_ Once again, they were surrounded by the dark creatures but accompanying them were larger versions of themselves looking like would-be soldiers and their really fat comrades. The summon creatures had weapons as well. The dog had a large shield and the duck had, what appeared to be… a stick. How the hell a duck fought with _a stick_ was beyond him until he saw the next picture.

They were in a new area filled with the creatures and they kept changing. Different breeds were just popping up each picture and the three comrades fought valiantly against the army of things. The dog repelled and hit the creatures with his shield and the duck seemed to use jutsus… with… his… _stick_. _'Weird.' _The boy swung his key at the things himself and seemed to be holding his own like the other two.

The pictures continued on like this in several different manners from different enemies to different areas. On the opposite wall there appeared to be the boss of the areas where the team of three would team up on it. Each boss seemed different and stronger than the last. There was a gap in the pictures and New ones started with the same boy but he appeared older and with different clothes. He was about Naruto's age now and carried two keys instead of just one, both with different designs.

There were also new enemies along with the shadows. They looked like moving white jumpsuits with zipper sides for teeth. The next picture showed new species of the shadows and white things like before. And the same team of three fought against them all again, but for some reason, a few of the shadows would be shown fighting the white-suits as well.

Finally on the wall opposite the door, high above all the others was a picture with all the people he's seen in the other pictures, all the same age as him and with different clothing. (Save for the duck and dog) The boy was centered in the middle with all his friends and comrades surrounding him. In the background, he could see a design of a heart and at the bottom of it, it seemed to split up in four directions, two on one side and two mirroring them. The heart had another design in the middle separating it into four pieces.

He looked below the picture and saw a scroll framed to the wall. The frame seemed to glow and the letters on the scroll did as well. He carefully skimmed the scroll with his fingertips and suddenly the whole thing lit up. The entire shrine started to glow again and Naruto found himself on a large platform like the second picture he saw. However on this platform was the same picture that was above the scroll.

"_Heed thy words young one…"_ Naruto was startled when he heard a voice speaking to him. It seemed to come from all directions and was upsettingly calming to him. IT was a tone he wished to hear from a family he never had. From the friends he now has that would always be there for him through thick and thin.

"_Just as there is a key to ones heart…so is there a key to a deeper part of oneself."_ Bright flashes appeared before Naruto and showed a sword, a shield, and… a stick…

"_Choose wisely…for the power of one will decide the power of all…"_ (A.N.: Tell me if you get it 'cause I don't. Actually, Now that I read it again… it's pretty deep. I SHOULD BE A PHILOSOPHER!!! NOT!!!!) Naruto shrugged and approached the sword then grabbed the hilt. The other two weapons disappeared and he was left with the sword. Suddenly another tower appeared from the darkness and a path of the same floor and light appeared leading to the new tower.

He walked the path of light and got glimpses of the dark space below him as he walked. Stepping carefully on the glass panels (Even though he doesn't have to) he made it to the next tower with no problems. It was when he was in the middle that the problems started.

Dark holes started to appear in several spots. They seemed to rise up like they were being pushed up from below. The center peeled back and a large white clawed hand erupted from the dark floor. It was followed by the rest of the creature's body which looked like some sort of angelic demon. It had pitch black horns adorning its head in a sort of dark halo. The head and body looked like a bone white bodysuit showing its thick muscles that covered every inch of the thing along with black tribal designs along the arms and half the legs. On its back was hat appeared to be shredded angel wings that were covered in a mixed assortment of black with white splotches. The feet were a peculiar mix of violet turning crimson color and appeared to be more canine than humanoid. A long thin tail trailed behind it and ended in a cruel looking scythe that had a black blade but crimson edge.

Naruto stared in horror as the creature turned it's face up to look at him through cold dead eyes. They had no color in them at all, and reminded him of those zombie movies he has always seen. The nose was nonexistent and the teeth were bared, which might have had something to do with the missing lips. It was like a half skull half zombie head.

The creature rose up and gave a horrid screech to the sky. Naruto had to cover his ears thanks to the high pitch. But he finally got a good view of the chest area. There was what appeared to be a giant diamond, and in the middle, an evil goo seemed to move about. The colors were a mix of black, crimson, dark purple, and grey that mixed and moved constantly in a never-ending cycle. On the creature's stomach was that kanji for Yami (Dark) in the same mixture of colors as its core, always changing.

The creature turned it's head to look back at Naruto who had frozen in fear at the thing's sheer size and look. It was almost as menacing as the Kyuubi itself. He took a few steps back as the creature raised one of it's paws upward to step forward.

"_Do not be afraid of the darkness within. For the light will help guide you."_ When those words were said, a spotlight appeared, showing a conjoining pillar. Naruto mentally thanked the voice and gods before running towards that pillar.

As soon as his feet touched down on its black surface however, white spots started to appear and a black clawed hand blasted through the floor cutting off his escape. A creature that was the mirror image of the one behind him arose from the blinding depths of white on the floor. The colors though were opposite that of the first. It's horns were white but this one had a solid black bodysuit with white tribal marks on its arm and legs. It's feet were more humanoid though but still had claws. The color was silver that faded to a dark blue. On it's back were what looked like shredded white demon wings instead with black splotches here and there.

It's core was more of a mixture of white, blue, light green, and grey. It too looked up the exact same way as the first and its face was a solid black void. It had no real distinguishing figure and not even a mouth. There was a nose but it was simply normal. He couldn't tell, but Naruto was sure there was a glint in what looked like solid black eyes.

It rose up, but instead of giving a great screech, this one made a loud hum that seemed to come out of a giant animal. Naruto's ears were fine, but the sound seemed to freeze him from the inside. It made his heart clench and his lungs stopped functioning for a second. He totally froze up when he heard it. The new creature looked back at him and took a step forward like it's predecessor. When it's foot hit the floor, the two pillars shook like an earthquake and moved closer together, melding into one huge pillar.

Naruto found himself in between two enormous creatures with no way out and only a sword that seemed like a toothpick to them.

Naruto was lost… between the light and dark…

* * *

A.N. So? What do you guys think? I may or may not continue this but I am working on another two fics at the moment. Sad to say, I seem to be loosing me will of fire on whether or not to even continue writing at all. It almost doesn't seem that interesting anymore. But I also know I would be letting down a lot of people so I'll try to get my will back. Maybe a few good reviews for my other fics as well as this one will help. 

For those of you who have read A Whole New Tune, I am sorry the update isn't quite ready yet. I am trying to add a few new ideas to the storyline and trying my hardest to make it all flow together in an awesome story. But just to let you know, I already chose the first song but I need all of your help to choose songs for later chapters. If you got a song that would go with something from Naruto like the chuunin exam finals, leave me a review or message on A Whole New Tune, kay?

P.S. You guys are gonna freak at how Naruto's house looks in that story. (Hee hee teaser trailer!!)

Anyways tell me what you guys think of this one and tell me if you think I should continue it or not. But let it be noted… I am an ass(1)… NO!! That's not what I meant to put… what I meant to say was that updates may take a while but probably not as long as my last break. Thanks Minna-san!!!

(1)- If anyone tells me what movie this is from I will dedicate a fight scene to you. And just to let you know… I have one hell of an imagination (How do you think I came up for the creatures in this story?)… think of the possibilities :-P


	2. Choices, change, and chicks?

Surprisingly, I got a few messages asking me to keep up this story so I thought I would continue to give this a shot along with "A Taste of Darkness" AND "A Whole New Tune"

This update is brought to you by the letter F… for Fu! ;-) J/K I decided to wait until I was able to update all my stories at once and sad to say, I hardly had any time to do them since I was way the hell in Florida for a while. No computer!!! No Playstation!! Do you have any idea of the luxurious hell that I went through for over 2 and a half months!?!?!? And then coming back for college right after?!?! Man, you have no idea how many times I wanted to get shot just to get out of classes. Psychology is cool, but it sucks to learn…

I am so sorry to my faithful readers who are probably very pissed off at me for not updating sooner.

Choices, Change… and Chicks?

The fire finally started and ignited what was once damp wood, giving heat to the cave's (luckily) only tenant. He brushed his long white hair away from the flames after drying it off by the fire. Jiraiya was not having a good day.

It started off with his young protégé scaring away yet another perfect subject for his world famous book. Next, while on the road to their next training spot, he has to bear hearing constant complaining about his so called "Perverseness" from the same boy. He finally got him to shut up by promising (Yeah right) to teach him a new technique when they reached their destination, when the gods suddenly decided to let it rain while they were both out in the middle of nowhere. Finally, when he thought things were going his way… just when he thought they were going to make it… Uzumaki Naruto disappeared right out from under his long warted nose.

'_They'll never forgive me for this back home.'_ He thought as he imagined the definite castration that awaited him upon his arrival back in his home village. He looked out to the mouth of the cave and watched as the heavy rain and thunder bombarded the once bright outside world.

'_You better be okay kid…'_

* * *

The shadow was getting bigger now. It was just some sort of weird effect of the darkness though… hopefully. It did help the person hiding behind the stack of papers creating the shadow from being seen, so it did have its good sides. The daily paper was spread out on a desk and opened to the "Daily Winnings" page. 

On the paper next to the winning lottery numbers was a slip of paper with the exact same numbers on it. It could only mean one thing to the only person in the darkened room. A single light illuminated what little parts of the room it could reach, outlining the figure of a heavily endowed woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

She stood close to a large window overlooking the village of Konohagakure as rain continued to pour down from the heavens. She gripped the clothing over where her hearts would be as a feeling of uneasiness flew through her. She had been feeling it ever since they caught that wretched Uchiha. Even the people of the village could feel the trouble floating throughout the world if their cautious movements were any indication lately.

Almost nobody even dared visit the Uchiha in his cell aside from a few of the remaining rookie twelve or Gai's team. They would try to talk some sense into him to remain quietly with them, but the fool believed Orochimaru was the only person who could give him power to kill Itachi. Even with further suppression seals on the curse seal, his mind was still tainted with the power. Even Sakura was beginning to see him as a lost cause, but she always tried anyways 'cause that was what Naruto would have done.

The feeling returned at the thought of the blond haired boy that touched so many people's hearts. (A/N. Wink Wink) The feeling seemed to concern the boy and was felt by every person who knew him. Many a times would a person from the rookie twelve come to ask it she has heard anything from him lately, only to be turned away with a hollow promise that he would soon. If so many people felt that something was wrong concerning him, surely it was not a coincidence. She was half tempted to send out a few teams to track down and locate the one in question.

She knew however, that finding them would be very slim since they are constantly moving and hiding from Akatsuki. The chances that any other village would find them would be slim unless they all looked at once. She could only hope that he would be able to pull through with that old pervert.

_'Please be okay… Naruto…'_

* * *

Something was wrong… that was the only thing that she thought as she stared into the picture of a blond haired, whiskered faced boy. She sat on her bed, listening to the rain outside but focused on the picture frame in her left hand. She took the picture one time after a mission they both went on and she had film she wanted to use, so she took his picture as he trained over a river. She got his attention and he smiled as she took the picture, and she framed it as soon as it was developed. It was a perfect picture… 

She never told him of her feelings for him. They just appeared after so many times that he risked his life for her and others safety, or the way he always found a way to make her laugh when she had a bad day with her team. Her arms wrapped tighter around the plush fox she had in her lap. Her pajamas of a fox in different positions in a field of flowers rustled as she pulled the fox up to her chest. She was very proud of her bust, though she did not really brag that often. The other girls were still jealous if their slight glares at the baths were any indication. She blushed as she wondered what the boy in the picture would think if he saw them… if he touched them.

_'Not now hormones!!'_ she thought as she refocused on the feeling from earlier. There was no point in hiding it either. She went to the office more than any other person much to the Godaime's surprise, but she always left sad because the Hokage was just as lost as she was.

She finally placed the picture on the nightstand facing her bed so she could see him when she falls asleep and wakes up. She put the covers over herself and the fox plushy and looks one last time at the picture then outside.

_'Please be okay…Naruto-kun'_

* * *

Screwed… yes, that explained exactly what he was. To the left, a fallen angel, and to the right, an ascended demon, both abominations to this plain of mere humans. Though humans may be royalty when it comes to existence in this meager world, right now, he never felt any lower in status or more alone. It was like he was sucked into his past to experience that same hell he thought he escaped from when he joined team 7. 

Plans were forming and being cruelly rejected as he tried again and again to get out of this problem alive. Though it would have been easier without the creatures or the single stupid platform they all stood on. Fear coursed through his mind and body as he tried to keep them both in his sight, but since they were big, it was hard to see all of them without swinging his head from side to side.

Suddenly his prayers and questions on what to do were answered. He found he couldn't move his legs any longer. It was not out of fear either, though it was increasing exponentially at this moment. He would give anything to be able to run around the platform to stay away from those creatures so he knew it wasn't his fear. Instead, it was like his feet were glued to the ground. To test his theory, he leaded back as far as he could to the point that his back was on the ground… but his feet were still flat on the ground.

Worse yet, he now found that he could not get back up!!! His arms were suddenly yanked outwards as well as his legs, so he was spread eagled on the floor. Then the mysterious force holding him down, yanked him up into the air till he was floating above the creatures but close enough to meet them if they were to charge him.

It seemed the world was against him as the two creatures suddenly charged, each one giving out its signature yell. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of being ripped apart… he waited longer… and longer… okay seriously… finally gaining some courage, he opened his eyes to see the two creatures locked in combat against each other.

Even though they were big, they moved surprisingly fast and tried as hard as possible to harm the other. _"It's your choice…"_ Naruto jumped, or tried to, as the voice from earlier came from nowhere again. _"Which one shall win, but the chosen will conquer your heart as the other takes away a part instead… now make your choice."_

Naruto watched helplessly as the two creatures punched and clawed at each other. _'How can I choose one, if I lose something else entirely?!?!'_ Naruto thought hard as he tried to figure out which one was better for him, but as he did, he began to see visions. He saw some faint outlines overshadowing the creatures. He squinted and what he saw made his eyes widen. Over the fallen angel was the outline of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Over the risen demon was… himself. Or his Kyuubi self… the eyes and claws were proof of that.

Naruto felt silent tears falling from his face as he watched the spectral beings fight each other. He knew that he would have to make this choice one day. Would he save Sasuke and remove himself from existence, or would he save himself and condemn Sasuke to whatever hell awaits him? The choice was still incredibly hard to make as he still considered Sasuke to be his best friend. _'That's it though…I know what has to be done.'_

Naruto's head fell and shadows covered his eyes. "I… I … I choose myself!!!! I will defeat both of these creatures… and conquer my own heart!!! It's my life!!! My heart!!! My soul!!!!"

Silence… that is what greeted him. He looked up and noticed that the creatures were down on one knee and bowing towards him. "Wha?..." _"The choice is made."_ "Eh?!?" _"You have chosen the path of 'The One'. Your battles begin tonight, but an incredible sunrise will greet you at the end of your road."_

Everything around him shattered in a spray of light particles, even the creatures. The light from the creatures both went to his hands and gathered in both like a glowing Rasengan. Then the light spread showing two incredible katanas with different designs.

One was mostly black with a white tribal design twisting and curving up the sharp blade. At the base of the blade was the kanji for Oblivion. The handle was a red core with black satin cloth criss-crossing it until the end where five silver ribbons fell freely. It was an incredible blade that seemed not to reflect light in any way and weighed almost nothing.

The other, like the creature, was the exact opposite. It was mostly white with black tribal markings going up the sides. The kanji on this blade spelled out, Beowulf. The handle was a dark teal with white satin criss-crossing it was well until it hit the four ribbons which were also silver. This blade seemed incredibly strong and sharp. It weighed almost nothing like the other as well.

The swords seemed to call to each other suddenly and forced him to bring his arms together till the blades touched. There was a flash of light and the blades changed into a peculiar pair of weapons. They looked like those _guns_ he heard about, but they also had a long blade curving downwards from the tip. There was also a guard in place before the blades, so if his hands slip, he won't end up cutting them off.(A.N. these are the guns Haseo has in the final game of G.U. and the anime epilogue…sorta) The guns were white and the blades had dark black lining on the edge of the blade. The blades however, were transparent, and fluctuated as if they were made of energy. Possibly chakra, but he could not feel any drained or wasted. The guns also weighed practically nothing, but he wondered how to get ammo for them since he did not have any.

_"Point and squeeze the trigger dummy."_

Naruto sweatdropped and glared upwards. "I'm not a dummy!!" He looked forward again and pointed the guns forward as well. He was pretty sure he heard something like _"could have fooled me."_ but it must have been his imagination. He squeezed on the trigger and was surprised as he felt a small pull on some of his chakra. He was even more surprised as two bullets of solid chakra flew forth into the darkness incredibly fast. If it wasn't for their glow, he would not have seen them at all. _(insert bloody sound here)_

_"Aaahhh!!! Sunnavabitch!!! What the hell you bastard!!!"_

Naruto sweatdropped again, "Man, only I would be able to shoot an invisible person." (Cough Chevy Chase Cough Amigos Cough) ;

Suddenly a large white door appeared and outside of it was the forest that he was wondering around in earlier. He quickly started dashing towards the doorway screaming behind him "Okay!! Thanks for the weapons and stuff!! See Ya!! Hope that gun shot heals soon!!!"

"_Get back here you bastard!!! I should get to shoot you in the ass too!!!"_

Naruto just ran faster, not even noticing another change happening to him. He finally got to the door only to be blinded by light until he blacked out. The one responsible for the voice looked outside at the unconscious boy as the changes finished and smiled at the little prank he played.

_"Hehe, like anyone can actually shoot me. Baka… but still, he is an interesting one. To choose to fight for himself and his friend is admirable. This should be good."_ Anyone could practically feel the smug pleasure coming from the voice. _"Now... to go do another movie preview… hold on… let me get my voice deeper… ahem!! Cough!!! Mimimimiiiii!! Okay…got it… in a world where…One man…"_ The voice faded out to do a very important job.

* * *

"-y… -hey, wake up, you baka…" _Slap_

Naruto, woke with a start at the newfound stinging sensation on his left cheek. His vision was still a little blurry, but he could still make out the night sky over bare branches of several trees to his left and right. There was a shadow above him and somehow upside down, like they were hanging from a branch. It took a while before he realized that he was lying on the floor and the shadow was squatting down beside him.

The darkness served well to hide the full view of the person above him, but he could still make out that it was either a girl, or another gender confused boy, much like Haku was.

With a groan, he sat up and shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs and took a look around. He found that he was at the top of a long set of stairs that were lined with trees that glistened in the moonlight thanks to the water left on their bare branches from the storm . It gave the effect that the trees actually had shining leaves. If he wasn't so confused on where he was, he might have appreciated the view more.

"What the hell's your problem? First you sleep out in the open like some homeless guy, then you totally ignore me when I was the one to wake you up before you catch a cold. Least you can do is thank me."

These words brought his attention back to the now known girl (If her voice was enough to go by). From the moonlight, he could tell that she was a dark haired and dark eyed girl with a cute face, but a deadly scowl at the moment. She was dressed in a dark red kimono with wit a green dragon coiling around her apparently hourglass figure in a sort of chaotic dance. The edges were lined with gold thread that helped to identify the opening and fasteners at the collar.

He snapped out of his daze as her eyes narrowed slightly and her eyebrows showed that her ire was increasing at a deadly rate. He saw that look from quite a few girls before they gave out their so-called righteous judgment to his poor whiskered face.

"Ah gomen, gomen… uh… arigato, for… you know, waking me up." He said as he put up his arms in a placating gesture… and just maybe guard his body incase she tries to hit him anyway.

She seemed to eye him like some thug before giving a curt nod in response to his thanks. Her eyes however, kept their narrowed look since it was obvious she didn't trust him yet.

"Why are you here? To pray?"

She was at least blunt with her statements, but her last question totally threw him off guard. Seemingly noticing his confusion, she leaned a bit to the left. His eyes widened slightly at a large shrine that was set up for people seeking to pray for their fortunes or families. The shrine was hollowed out, with a large statue of a god he's never seen before. Then again, he was never really one for religion anyways.

He scanned the area again, but failed to find the shrine that he entered and escaped from. One thing definitely caught his eye though. On the overhang that held the bell you are supposed to ring before praying, there was a symbol etched into the wood. It was the same divided heart he had seen in the other shrine. The four points were at the bottom and it was divided by a cross in the middle.

His eyes stayed glued to the symbol for a while, so he didn't notice the girl looking between him and the heart. He also missed the small spark that flashed before they returned to their guarded look. _'Could he…?'_

"So are you going to pray or what? You know what? Never mind… the gods would be pissed off if you bother them at this time anyway. Come on, you can stay at my place for now."

Naruto turned his attention back to her as she got up and started to walk to the right of the shrine where a path lead away form the shrine grounds. She paused and looked back at him with a glare that screamed "are you coming or not"? He quickly got up and followed her as she continued her walk.

He felt weird as he walked, but he could not explain what was different. It was like something was out of place, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. He took the time to examine the girl before him. She definitely had an hourglass figure. It was especially brought out with how her shapely rear conspicuously moved in a hypnotic way. He had to shake his head in order to continue his… examination. Why did that sound perverted now?

The way she walked, spoke of unseen confidence and strength. Her tone and use of words were straightforward and direct, meaning she was incredibly honest and somewhat arrogant or inconsiderate… maybe she's just plain direct. She seemed to not like wasting time, and would rather get things done. The pace she walked was controlled and never faltered, so she was pretty sure about herself and her actions.

Her arms swung in time with her steps, so she was easily readable when it came to her mood. After looking at her body language, he noticed that her hair was grown almost down to her lower back. It was kept back by a gold headband with ribbons on both sides in a bow form.(1)

His attention was drawn away to a light source up ahead. It was a normal looking house, with two stories and porch and balcony on both respective floors. There was a shadow of an elderly man standing on the porch before the main entrance. As they grew closer, he saw that the man, while old, was actually young enough to pass for Jiraiya's older brother. He had a grey beard that reached just below his adam's apple. His eyes were a dark brown and watched with a sort of twinkle as his (assumed) granddaughter or niece approached. He even seemed to be expecting Naruto's arrival since his eyes did not harden or narrow as he approached.

Naruto could practically feel the smile off of the girl as she suddenly rushed forward and gave the man a glomp of a hug. The old man chuckled at her then released her from the hug.

"Now now. We have a guest here." He turned to address Naruto. "Welcome to our humble abode Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as the girl seemed to brighten at his words and suddenly give out a large whoop.

"I knew it!! As soon as I saw him staring at the symbol, I knew it!!" She suddenly went up to the blond and looked him up and down. "Hmmm." She started to circle around him, humming every now and then as she examined him like he did earlier.

It was around this time that he finally got a good look at her in a proper light setting. Her hair was a mid chocolate brown, much like ten-ten's was, and her eyes were actually a sort of dark chestnut color.(2) Put together with her cute face and goddess like figure, she was just gorgeous. _'Wow… Sakura-who now?'_

He returned his stare to the old man whose eyes continued to twinkle as he watched his niece/granddaughter circle him. The old man had long grayish hair that seemed to reach somewhere close to the middle of his back. There were a few wrinkles on his face and hands, one of which held on to a sort of cane or walking stick. He wore a simple dark grey kimono with a dark red or crimson sash. He wore the traditional tabi socks and house slippers on his feet to complete the clothing.

"Ne, grandpa! Does he have to wear such bright clothes?" The now known granddaughter asked.

"What's the matter with or… wha?!?" he looked down to finally notice what felt out of place. His clothes were no longer the orange and black that he bought several weeks ago. Instead his clothes were a mixed assortment of silver, grey, and black. He had on a dark grey short sleeve shirt with a small hooded jacket over it. The Jacket was mostly silver with grey and some teal shoulder pads and black markings on the sleeves. It cut off just above his lower gut.

His pants were somewhat peculiar since they were the same as the ones the boy wore in the latter pictures. The groin area was black while the outer and lower was all silver, except for the very bottom which was all teal with silver tribal markings on the front. The pants had two pockets attached by black buckles that held the bottom and top of each pocket. The pockets were large and rectangular and dark silverish in color. They also had silver bands crossing over the pockets. The opening for the pockets was a simple flap with a button to hold it closed.

His ninja sandals were mostly the same, but they were no longer open toed and were colored black around the top and silver over the foot area. They were held on by a zipper where it was colored black and silver buckles crossing over the front. There was also a black trip on the heels.

Finally, his hands were covered by silver fabric gloves with black knuckles and a black buckle that snaked around his wrist and hand so there was an X on the back of his hand and lower palms. (A.N. Think Sora Final Form… only smaller shoes.)

Although he was not used to these colors, they actually went with him in some natural way. He almost felt more attached to these than the orange jumpsuits he was known for. Once again, the older man chuckled at the girl.

"Those clothes were given specially for him from a force we could not begin to understand. They are his and only his for the duration of his quest. Speaking of clothing, why don't you go and change was well. You're probably tired of wearing that kimono."

The girl quickly ran inside with a loud "Hai!". The man seemed to be a factory of chuckles as he did so again and motioned with his hand for Naruto to follow him. He did so and kindly removed his new sandals before stepping further in. The first room was a simple living room with two sofas in an L shape with some space at the junction to allow people to pass by. There was a simple 32" TV in front off against the wall nearest the couches. There was a coffee table right in front of the sofas with a simple design of oak leaves along the edge.

Further back in the room was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor, and next to that was a door leading further back into the house. On his right, there was an open doorway that led straight into a well kept kitchen. There was the usual refrigerator, counter top with cabinets above it, and a small island with a built in stove and oven, and a simple sink near the end of the counter.

The man motioned for Naruto to have a seat in the living room, so he moved over, gave a curt bow, and took a seat. He kept the man and stairs in his line of sight, incase they were trying to get him in an unfavorable position.

The man took a seat on the other sofa and started to pour out three cups of tea for them. Naruto just noticed the tea set, and deadpanned at how normal it looked as well. Nothing fit the description of being suspicious or dangerous. This was just a normal civilian household. The only problem was…

"How did you know my name?" He asked with narrowed, but curious eyes.

The old man looked at him for a short while, like he was judging if he was ready for such information. After looking at him for a while, the old man closed his eyes, and nodded to himself.

"My family has been protecting this shrine for quite some time young man. How long, I can not say, but there have been many that could consort with spirits and other deities within our bloodline." After handing Naruto a cup of tea, he settled himself more. "One of those family members, fused with a questionable spirit for a short time. In that time, the being used her in order to tell of a prophecy that would come to pass."

Naruto took a sip of the tea and found it to be quite delicious. He looked at the man with a confused gaze. "A prophecy? What did it tell about?"

Once again, the old man looked him in the eyes. "The prophecy told us of a boy that would appear before one of our own, with eyes deep as the great heavens above, and hair gold as the heart held within. It said… a whirlpool of fish-cakes would come."

Naruto face vaulted at that statement. _'Whirlpool… of fish-cakes… are you freaking kidding or what?'_ Naruto straightened out, but still sweat dropped at the serious face the old man was giving him. _'Honto desu ka?'_(3)

"Okay… well, that more or less gives you my name and what I look like, but that can't be all that was said, right?"

The old man smiled. "You are quite perceptive, Naruto-kun. It is true… that is not all that was said. The prophecy also said that you would have powers never before seen or imagined in this world. It was also stated that you would be able to ascend the forms of reality with those powers. In other words, you can do things no one else will ever be able to mimic. Your clothes are proof of that already."

"Eh?" Naruto looked down and examined his clothing. Nothing seemed different. They were just like regular clothes.

"Those garments can only be worn by you, no one else. They have already formed a bond with your spiritual energy. You might not see it just yet… but there is a glow around you and the cloths. It shows that you are already synchronized with the fabric. Tell me, does it feel awkward for you to move in those?"

He was right… it all felt natural. That was why he couldn't pinpoint what was different when he woke up. Just like a samurai and his sword, it seemed that the clothes were an extension of his own body.

"Argh!! Grandpa! Have you seen by favorite shirt anywhere?!?"

Naruto made the mistake of looking towards the new noise… a mistake he won't make again… hopefully. For there was the girl near the top f the stairs, clothed in socks, a midnight blue skirt that reached to her lower thigh, and… a peach colored bra.

'_Holy hell… c-cup…'_ Was all that went through his head before he swiftly turned around, pinching his nose so as to prevent a rather large nosebleed. Her skin was flawless, that much was for sure. Perfectly tanned including her legs, and she had the greatest build he's seen yet. Slim, yet not overly so, with just enough muscle to belong in any por- fitness magazine!! And she obviously had no trouble showing off her body to the opposite sex.

While the girl looked at him confused, the old man was in hysterics, so much so that he fell off the couch. After hitting the floor, he was able to answer the girl with a few chuckles.

"It's in the laundry room, sweetie. It should be dry by now." He said while wiping tears from his eyes. She quickly moved in a direction on the stairs, so Naruto thought she went back up. He turned around, only to see her going down the stairs quickly… with certain parts bouncing as she went. He promptly turned around again, so fast this time that he was the one who fell off the couch this time. Once again, the old man laughed.

* * *

A.N. Okay so I wasn't able to update all of them at once. But my stories are coming soon. They will be updated soon… hopefully before next year. But just to let you know, A Whole New Tune is gonna be a long one sorta. I'm still working on it. 

The voice was supposed to be a parody of Don LaFontaine. That guy is awesome!! But who is the voice really? Find out later!!

(1) If you don't know who the girl is yet… I pity you. She's a character you can't miss. But I won't be using her full name the right way.

(2) In the light novels, it said her eyes were black, but I prefer her eyes from the anime so I put those instead.

(3) Pretty much means, "Is that true?".

Okay back to my other fics!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will come soon.


	3. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective  
Anaiss27  
Drakedruid  
brigitte26  
ninou  
Diane666  
Clogyma  
lu  
AanjYy  
jilie084  
Raging Berseker  
zerohour20xx  
ninjanerd1  
Botosai2001  
Raptorcloak  
Navn Ukjent  
Anne Whynn  
Abe95  
MR. SE7EN  
NostradamusMB  
RedEye00  
Moonwolf 3000  
Draph91  
Hope Estheim  
bells-mannequin  
enchanting nightingale  
Menace13  
cuddypanda  
qtar1984  
Mordalfus Grea  
Danget the critic  
Dragonwarz50  
Shadowman 747  
Lord Geovanni  
Psychotetic  
crow5351  
kinglugia  
MagicalLeaves  
BahamutReishiki  
name22  
frytrix  
BloodyKangaroo  
Zarcade  
AlphaDelta1001  
Realm9  
Setabominae  
Lovi's Tomato Lover  
Death by Damnation  
DarkYami Motou  
billy13579  
Harem Lover 72  
XRaiderV1  
DragonKing564  
zero element  
HeartlessGod  
Neurele  
l Aysu l  
skepsis66  
Anzer'ke  
Sarah Victoria Cullen  
Swordhedge  
SEV1994  
Gambit295  
Sora Hoshi  
CocoRocks  
Tzee  
CMVreud  
Princess Asuna  
KuroKaitoKitsune  
El Pirato  
Xavien  
RaynecRenx  
neko-no-kitsune  
btvscharmedgirl  
Raging Berseker  
Youji Zero  
CartedOff  
ecwscorpion2009  
LuisTherin  
Lord of the Disc  
NarutoDrone101  
Harmonious-Magic  
Rading Berserker  
Andrithir  
baron239  
Arrow Riddari  
huskerfan  
Legionary Prime  
Lacus01  
animefan901  
DragonHeart2006  
Rosewind Trill  
mega1987  
storyreader2005  
Ramen junky  
mymanisfictional  
Mikie-From-Ireland  
xX-Juusan-Xx  
the sonic devil  
Absimilard  
Hyliian  
Garnth  
Patrick S

Aoikaze Kiro

I gotta get in on this because this is completely uncalled for. The most likely reason I can think of for the admins to delete these stories is because of viewers/readers who take their criticism too far. Most of them complain that they did not like what we writers put in the story even though most (If not all) writers already gave a warning or disclaimer either in the previous chapter or the beginning of the new chapter.

It is not the writers fault if the person reading the story does not like what they read. It is their choice to do so. These stories are written by us in order to expand on our creativeness. To take them away for a simple moment(s) in a collection of pages is almost a crime in itself. We put the time and effort with no (solid) profit to make these worthwhile pieces of art, only to have it all erased?

Pardon my next words, but what the hell happened to this site? It used to be a place where just about anyone can come to express themselves through their stories. Now suddenly you all are saying that our, the writers, the people who come here to make what your website is today, time and effort does not amount (once again pardon me but this is bullshit.) to a damn thing?

If something is not done about this injustice soon there will no doubt be many writers and readers who will simply abandon this site of ours that we have made a home for our creative works. While I can understand that there are a few stories who take their words to far in either gore or perverse scenes, to delete and deny those who do less (with warnings and modesty to keep it light as possible) any chance of having their work read by such a diverse audience is a downright shame.

I pray that you read this petition and stop this purge before it is too late.

I would like to thank Pokemaster12 and all the writers who are trying to do something about this and I hope our feelings get through somehow.

I would also like to thank the readers who gave good criticism to us, in order for us to become better writers we were than before.

Please support this movement if you can to save our stories and our work.

-sincerely Aoikaze Kiro (A.K.A. The Hidden Fox) ^_^

Thank you.


End file.
